My Last Breath
by Axel's Girlfriend
Summary: Songfic. I can't think of a summary for this one, so just read it. Just so you know, someone does die, but it might not be who you think. I won't tell you which gargoyle it's about. You'll need to read this to find out.


Me: Ok, this is my first time doing a songfic, so forgive me if it's not that good. Also, Wednesday is the last day of school, which means one thing...SUMMER VACATION!! And that means that I'll have more time to update and create new stories and stuff, which is always a good thing. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show Gargoyles, even though I'd like to, nor do I own Evanescence's song, 'My Last Breath'.

* * *

Pain. That was pretty much all I could feel. If you're wondering why, it's because I just took a bullet for a certain gargoyle. The bullet was right next to my heart, and I was losing blood. I could tell that the bullet had poison in it, which was now, by my guess, going into my bloodstream.

"Why...?" I heard him whisper. To be honest, I didn't really know why. I just did it without thinking.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid_

I felt him gently grab me and hold me in his arms. It felt good, and even though I still felt pain, being in his arms helped a little.

I looked up at him a little, since it hurt to even move my head, and whispered, "Because..."

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms  
Holding my last breath?  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
_

That was all I could say before I started to cough. It hurt to talk. Hell, it hurt to do anything, even breath. I knew my time was coming soon.

_  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.  
_

The pain was now getting worse. The weird thing was, I wasn't scared or anything. All of a sudden, it started to rain.

'**Hmm, perfect timing weather. Start raining when it's a sad moment." **I thought to myself while feeling the rain drops. It felt good. I was going to miss it. I was going to miss my friends as well. But there was nothing I could do.

_  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
_

I looked up at him again, only to feel something hit my cheek, and I knew it wasn't the rain. He was crying. And here I thought he never cried. I smiled and struggled to lift me hand. I managed to and put it on his cheek and wiped the few tears that were falling. I then put my hand back down at my side.

"Please, don't cry for me." I told him, barely above a whisper. I didn't want to see him cry. It hurt me even more when I do, which was never till now.

_  
I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you.  
_

I suddenly started to cough again. Only this time, I coughed up blood. I knew I would die very soon now. But I still wasn't scared. Weird isn't it? A person dieing, yet they're not scared at all.

_  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.  
_

He closed his eyes, probably hoping this was just a dream. But I could tell he knew it wasn't. It was real. If I was in his position, I would do the same.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, though I'm not sure why I did.

_  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there.  
_

My eyes started to close. It was getting harder and harder to keep them open.

"Sakura? ...Sakura!" I heard him exclaiming as everything started fading to black.

_  
Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black._

I felt my heartbeat getting slower and slower with each passing second. My time had come. With my last breath, I said...

_  
(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight._

"I love you, Brooklyn."

* * *

Me: Well, that's it. Hope you all liked it, at least a little bit. If you all want, I'll make another Brooklyn songfic, only it'll be happy, not sad. Please review because I'm couiose to know how I did for my first songfic, and if you want, tell me if you think I should make another one. Thanks! 


End file.
